Miradas
by AmelieZeroLumi
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si Hinata hubiera escuchado la declaración de Sakura? "La sangre se le heló y su corazón se contrajo. Dirigió su mirada a Naruto, estaba anonadado. Pero él estaba feliz de que la chica que le gustara le dijera aquello… pues claro, su declaración en comparación con la de la Haruno estaba en el piso." Basado en el capitulo 469 del Manga.


_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIRADAS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Se puede fingir todo lo que uno quiera,_

 _Pero una mirada siempre lo confesara todo._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar acelerado. Era como si estuviera corriendo la carrera más extensa y esta no tuviera un final, provocando que necesitara más oxigeno del necesario. Estaba tan nerviosa que el kunai resbalo de su mano al momento de agarrarlo. Y como no estar así cuando tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver a Naruto. Sin embargo, se reproche a sí misma por sentirse así, se suponía que esta sería una misión no un encuentro romántico… el cual no existía porque Naruto no es ni será nada suyo a parte de un amigo.

Mordió su labio en un gesto ansioso. Era cierto, desde que se fue de la aldea con el objetivo de salvar al Uchiha no lo ha vuelto a ver, y ni siquiera había recibió una respuesta a su confesión. Pero claro, no lo culpó, pues en una situación así hasta ella lo ignoraría. Aunque eso no evitaba que se sintiera dolía.

Negó con la cabeza eliminando cada una de sus inseguridades. Salió de la habitación y luego se encontró a Neji-niisan en la puerta de salida.

—Hinata-sama —dijo él—. Le deseo buen viaje.

Asintió con una sonrisa.

—G-gracias. Aunque m-me hubiera gustado que f-fueras con nosotros —le confeso decepcionada. No quería decirlo pero Neji hubiera sido de más ayuda que ella, y eso mismo le explico a Sakura al momento de pedirle a Hinata que se uniera a la misión, pero ella había negado.

—No se preocupe. Usted lo hará muy bien, estoy seguro.

E incluso cuando no se lo dijo él leyó sus pensamientos a la perfección. Desde el día en que atacaron Konoha, Hinata había sentido que sus habilidades no han sido las mejores, y esto aumento cuando Pain la venció con apenas un movimiento de su mano. Fue entonces cuando se sintió completamente decepcionada de ella misma (incluso cuando su padre la felicito por salvar a Naruto). Y ahora que había recibido ese pequeño mensaje de apoyo, de alguna forma, reconfortaba su orgullo herido.

—Gracias Neji-niisan.

—Debe irse o se le hará tarde.

Salió corriendo mientras agitaba una mano en forma de despedida hacia él. Este asintió en respuesta.

Llego encontrando a los chicos en la puerta de salida de Konoha. Akamaru ladró cuando la vio y de pronto observo a Sakura-san tensarse cuando escucho su dicho por Lee-san. Supongo que ella estaba igual de estresada y nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer.

Asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha.

En aquel momento, cuando anuncio su plan estando los demás presentes, Hinata se había opuesto, y aquello provoco la sorpresa de todos, pues quien pensaría que la tímida y torpe Hinata Hyuga se negaría. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con la mirada fría y seria de Sakura. Estaba retándola. Lo sabía y no le gustaba que ella la tomara como una enemiga porque no lo era, simplemente estaba pensando en cómo se sentiría Naruto al momento de que se enterara de que su mejor amigo, al que había buscado salvarlo de la oscuridad y maldad tantas veces, estaba muerto por manos de su mejor amiga.

Pero a Sakura no le importo lo que le decía en absoluto. A Hinata le hubiera gustado que recapacitara, que por lo menos le explicara el porqué de su decisión… lamentablemente eso no ocurrió.

Suspiro resignada mientras saluda a Kiba, Lee-san y Sai-san. Se acercó a Sakura y esta la miro de soslayo. Hinata tuvo la desgracia de observar las ojeras marcadas y los ojos verdes apagados. La miro triste y entonces comprendió que necesitaba más apoyo que nunca porque ni siquiera para ella sería fácil lo que acontecería horas mas adelante.

La Hyuga la miro avergonzada por su comportamiento irracional y egoísta.

—Lo s-siento, Sakura-san.

Esta abrió los ojos sorprendida. Antes de que sakura hablara Hinata le interrumpió:

—Yo fui i-irrespetuosa. N-no tome en cuenta lo d-duro que podría ser todo esto. S-sé que quiere proteger a N-naruto-kun y a Uchiha-san por igual…

Sakura bajo la cabeza evitando que viera su expresión.

—Gracias Hinata —dijo de repente—. Y yo también lamento haber sido tan fría contigo, es solo… que todo esto parece superarme. Solo quiero que acabe y la única forma que se encuentro es esta. Espero puedas comprender.

Hinata asintió y Sakura sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

—Entonces hay que irnos. ¡Vamos chicos!

Tenía que confiar en Sakura-san, ella sabía lo que hacía.

 **.**

 **.**

La sangre se le heló y su corazón se contrajo. Fue como un duro disparo de una flecha, el metal atravesándole el órgano y este deteniéndose por completo. Agonizando.

Frunció los labios al momento de escucharla otra vez:

—Me has oído perfectamente, Naruto… Te amo.

Diablos. Dolía.

Creyó escuchar a su corazón llorar, gritar y pedir auxilio. Sin embargo, nadie acudió a salvarlo.

Dirigió su mirada a Naruto, estaba anonadado. Pero, mientras Sakura hablaba, no se le escapo esa pequeña chispa en sus ojos. Era alegría, lo sabía porque en ella ocurría lo mismo. Él estaba feliz de que la chica que le gustara le dijera aquello… pues claro, su declaración en comparación con la de la Haruno estaba en piso.

Daba gracias a que no estaba llorando. E incluso así, apretó los puños aguantando las ganas de escapar.

Pudo notar la mirada de Kiba sobre ella, y (si no se equivocaba) la de Kakashi.

El nudo en su garganta era demasiado doloroso como para ignorarlo. Eso era peor pues las ganas de llorar aumentaban y los pensamientos tristes fluían como una cascada.

Se imaginó a Naruto abrazando a Sakura y deseo desaparecer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? Ya tenía claro que el Uzumaki no la quería, pero era el colmo que se lo recalcara.

Y como si nada, Naruto observo a Hinata. Se había sorprendido cuando la vio llegar, sin decir que se sintió incomodo por la débil sonrisa que esta le dirigía. Aun así, el regocijo se esfumo al escuchar a Sakura diciendo «Te amo» con un pequeño sonrojo y los ojos jade mirando a otro lado. Pensó que era mentira, hasta un sueño de los mucho que tuvo. Entonces le había dicho que lo repitiera y así lo hizo.

Luego, como si escuchara un llanto, observó a Hinata, pero esta no lloraba sino que aparto la mirada de la escena siento sus ojos tapados por el flequillo. Recordó la declaración de ella en la batalla de Pain y se sintió avergonzado incluso molesto por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Frunció el ceño observando de vuelta a Sakura. Necesitaba una explicación.

—Si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia Sakura-chan…

—¡No estoy bromeando! Lo digo en serio… es solo que he abierto los ojos. Sasuke-kun no me importa, tú has estado a siempre a mi lado y es por eso que me he dado cuenta de quien realmente eres, Naruto.

Fue hacia él y lo abrazó. Naruto apenas podía comprender lo que ocurrió, solo observaba un punto en el infinito.

Hinata sentía las lágrimas hacer presencia, estaba aguantando lo más que podía, pero sentía que pronto seria vencida.

—He sido una ilusa al creer que Sasuke-kun algún día me notaria y en realidad él se ha ido alejado más y más… Todo lo que Sasuke-kun ha hecho es lastimarme a mí y a los que amo, pero tú no, Naruto. Tú te has convertido en un hombre maravillo y admirable… así que Naruto… puedes olvidar la promesa que me hiciste y dejar de perseguir a Sasuke-kun.

Que cruel, se dijo Hinata. Ella no comprendía como Sakura estaba diciendo que Naruto rompiera su promesa. Le dolía tanto que apretó su pecho en busca de calma. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Naruto y ella no hizo más que apartar su mirada, para que él no viera sus ojos cristalizados.

Entonces Naruto comprendió lo dolida que ella estaba. No le gustaba verla de esa forma, luego de todo lo que hizo por él. Odiaba verla así.

Hinata susurró algo a la oreja de Kiba y se dispuso alejarse del lugar, no creía soportar por mucho tiempo. Nadie la detendría de todas formas. Nadie pensaría en ella. Nadie.

Aparto a Sakura de su cuerpo molesto.

—Ya es suficiente Sakura-chan. Te he dicho que no es gracioso.

Sakura se estremeció ante el repentino rechazo y la voz dura de Naruto. Sin embargo ignoro la mirada de este.

—¿P-por qué pones esa cara…? He decidió que es a ti a quien quiero y no a Sasuke-kun…

Naruto apretó su agarre en los hombros de Sakura.

—¡Odio a las personas que se miente así misma!

 **.**

 **.**

Sintió alivio cuando se alejo de ellos. Al fin podía dejar que todos aquellos sentimientos la abordaran como una ola a la arena. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin que ella pudiera o tuviera la posibilidad de detenerlas. Emitía gemidos cargados de hipidos. Sabia lo que era sentirse dolida... pero aquella clase de dolor era hasta irreconocible. Pensó en lo destupida que luciría pues una anciana mujer se acerco a ella con preocupación. Hinata intento decirle que estaba bien, pero eso seria mentir y ademas sus ojos la delataban. Estaban rojos y oscurecidos. Daba gracias que llevaba una capucha en la cabeza que la cubriera de la nieve sino luciría mas pálida y demacrada.

La mayor asustada por la joven que parecida no dar signos de dejar de llorar la abrazo. Hinata, ante esto, no pudo hacer más que aferrarse al cuerpo de la señora y dejarse ser. Sintió las pequeñas palmaditas en su cabeza y palabras de aliento. Hinata fue tranquilizándose al escuchar a la mujer tararear una canción.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, jovencita? —Hinata asintio en respuesta avergonzada—. Me alegro, seria horrible que tus amigos te vieran en ese estado.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿C-como sabe u-usted que...

—¡Oh! Es que estuve hace un rato allí, volvía de hacer las compras.

La Hyuga bajo la cabeza al pensar que ella habría escuchado la declaración de Sakura. Todavía le costaba creer que esas palabras habían sido dichas por la Haruno:

 _«Te amo»_

Que irónico. Ella se declaraba y al poco tiempo quedaba en ridículo. Al parecer hizo algo espantoso en su anterior vida pues es increíble lo mal que le iba en la vida siendo, como las kunoichis decían, tierna, adorable y dulce. Pues francamente pensaba que estaba sometidas a un genjutsu.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Sakura calaron hondo en su interior, y eso provoco que viera a Naruto con otros ojos. Es la primera vez que se sentía tan celosa. Una emoción que nunca había experimentado surgía como un tornado destrozando sus sentidos. Obviamente no tenia nada encontrar de la Haruno pero el siquiera imaginar verla besándose o abrazándose con Naruto le molestaba.

Y mas le molestaba que le dijera todo lo que dijo.

 _«Sasuke-kun no me importa»_

 _«Me he dado cuenta de quien realmente eres, Naruto.»_

 _«Puedes olvidar la promesa que me hiciste y dejar de perseguir a Sasuke-kun»_

Palabras. Palabras que le causaban rabia, algo que no quería sentir. Ella no era así, pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con Naruto Uzumaki provocaba aquellas emociones. Incluso se pregunto si los demás pudieron captar el lado doloroso de aquellas palabras... esperaba que sí... esperaba que Sakura supiera lo estaba diciendo y no fuera algo de forma inconsciente como si de una niña se tratase.

—G-gracias. L-lamento las m-molestias —se disculpo luego de un rato emprendiendo el camino de vuelta por donde vino. Estaba mejor luego de darse un tiempo para relajarse y no mirar esos ojos azules brillantes y escuchar la voz femenina. Sí, estaba mucho mejor.

—No hay de que.

Se despidió con una inclinación colocándose la capucha que había caído con el viento.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando regreso encontró a un Naruto tirado en el suelo. Se espanto al ver como Yamato lo levanta de la nieve con esfuerzo. Corrió hacia ellos preguntando con la mirada que estaba sucediendo, formulando preguntas mudas mientras boqueaba.

—Oh —dijo Yamato entrando a la residencia, seguida por Hinata quien ya se quitaba la capucha y ponían a Naruto sobre la cama—. Supero su limite, tiene fiebre. Al parecer no le sentó nada bien que haya salido sin alguna vestimenta extra. Kakashi y yo se lo advertimos pero no nos hizo caso. Estaba emocionado de verlos.

 _«Mas bien de ver a Sakura-san»_ pensó Hinata con tristeza.

—Quédate con él mientras voy a buscar medicamentos —ella asintió acomodando las mantas.

Lo observo removerse varias veces y se mordió el labio pensando en que hacer. Buscó más mantas entre los armarios pero al momento se sorprendió al sentir algo estirando la manga de su remera. Observó a Naruto nerviosa, los ojos azules estaban oscuros y la respiración irregular. Sudaba y su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear.

Agarró su mano obligándolo a que volviera a la cama, pero Naruto estaba lejos de escucharla.

—N-naruto-kun s-suéltame —se sentó a su lado cohibida por la mirada de él. Estaba delirando, se dijo.

Al final logro que se acostara aunque con un poco de esfuerzo pues el Uzumaki no dejaba de negar como un niño pequeño. Entonces su corazón salto de gozó cuando escucho el gemido de Naruto al sentir la mano de Hinata sobre su frente. Calida y suave. Incluso delirando, el Uzumaki se encontró preguntando porqué ella no tenia la mano callosa como la mayoría de las kunoichis.

La miró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y unas enormes ganas de que la otra mano de Hinata tocara su mejilla.

Hinata se sintió morir cuando Naruto movió la mano de la frente a sus labios. Tembló ante el tacto frió y reseco pero pensó lo real que era todo aquello deseando que no se desmayara.

—Hinata —murmuró Naruto notando como ella apretaba los labios e intentaba no desviar la mirada.

 _«Esta delirando»_ pensó Hinata _«Esta delirando »_

Y lo estaba porque sino Naruto no hubiera provocado que ella terminara acostada arriba de él. Ahora si se desmayaría. Los latidos del corazón de Naruto eran constantes y parecía querer salir de su pecho.

Levanto la cabeza encontrándose a milímetros de los labios de él. Pensó seriamente en sus años de inocencia y castidad que ahora su lado pícaro salia a flote. Quería probar que era besar a alguien. Seguramente Yamato regresaría en unos segundos, y Naruto estaba delirando, pero fuera como fuera lo estaba besando.

Ella. Hinata Hyuga. Había iniciado el beso. Sin importarle lo que diría su padre o Neji lo que dirían si la vieran en esa situación, por que solo por una vez (y abusando del estado del Uzumaki) quería experimentar ser atrevida. De todas formas él no se acordaría y esta era su ultima oportunidad.

Naruto movió sus labios sobre los de ella sin importarle el dolor de sus músculos o la fiebre. Se aferro a la cintura de Hinata acercándola mas a su cuerpo. Ella suspiro en sus labios causándole un regocijo al Uzumaki. Dios ¿Que le estaba pasando? Ni siquiera tenia intenciones de parar.

Hinata colocó sus manos en el cuello de Naruto deseando no desmayarse, aunque no estaba muy lejos de ello.

Sus bocas continuaron un baile peligroso donde no faltaron mordidas ni gemidos. Se separaron por la falta de aire y sus ojos se encontraron. Las respiración del otro los incitaron a iniciar un beso otra vez, mientras que las manos del rubio exploraban terrenos desconocidos pasando por la cadera de la ojiperla y entrelazando sus dedos con los suaves mechones de pelo azulado.

Y ella asustada apenas pudo tocar el pelo rubio de él. Pero, asustada por todas esas nuevas sensaciones, se separo de Naruto completamente colorada. Por su madre que nunca había hecho algo tan salvaje como aquello. Toco sus labios con la yema de los dedos y sonrió. Esa seria la última vez que lo besaría, pero por lo menos había valido la pena.

Él la observó sorprendido.

Yamato entró por la puerta con los medicamentos necesarios interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos ninjas.

—¿Ya estas despierto?

Entonces como si recordara haber visto a un monstruo le devolvió la mirada asustado.

— ¿Que ha pasado?

—Te desmayaste... y ademas —miró a Hinata de soslayo—, nos diste un buen susto.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sospechosos.

—¿Dónde están Kakashi-sensei y Sai?

Yamato dudo en responder.

—Kakashi nos ha ordenado volver a la aldea.

Naruto con el ceño fruncido se levanto de la cama ignorando la mirada preocupada de Hinata. Yamato lo detuvo con un jutsu.

—Lo siento, pero Kakashi se esta encargando del tema de Sakura él mismo. Deberías descansar un poco mas, no dudaría que murieras de hipotermia allí afuera.

Naruto acató la orden. Se acostó en la cama y se tapo con las mantas evitando que lo miraran. Yamato se quedo dormido al poco tiempo. Sin embargo, Hinata, con el Byakugan activado, observó a Naruto hacer un hoyo en el suelo. Por el momento intentaría cubrirlo.

Ya sabia donde iría el Uzumaki, y si no se equivocaba, A unos pocos kilómetros estaba Sakura... y Sasuke Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

Encontró a Kiba, Lee, Sai y Akamaru tendidos en la hierba dormidos. Supo que Sakura había sido la responsable y se alegraba de no estar allí en ese momento, puesto que podría haberle pasado lo mismo y entonces no hubiera ocurrido lo anterior... el beso.

Todavía se sonrojaba al recordarlo, pero como no hacerlo cuando había dado su primer beso. Suspiro resignada esperando a que los demás volvieran.

En minutos diviso a Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto y... a una chica de pelo rojizo cargada por el mayor.

Desvió la mirada cuando vio a la Haruno y el Uzumaki charlando animadamente, pero se culpo por ser tan celosa. Eran amigos, y lo más probable que ahora novios.

—¡Hinata! —Gritó Sakura—. Lamentamos haberte hecho esperar.

La aludida negó.

—No h-hay problema.

—Lo siento —repitió de vuelta Sakura. Hinata entendió a través de su mirada a lo que se refería.

—E-esta bien S-sakura-san... no es su culpa.

—Y estos vagos están durmiendo como troncos 'ttebayo. ¡Eh! —los zarandeo para que se despertaran pero nada sucedió.

—Ha sido toda culpa mía, Naruto. No seas demasiado rudo con ellos.

Al segundo Naruto estaba tendido en el suelo.

—Me siento mal otra vez... —murmuro.

—¡¿Ahora te vas a desmayar?!

—Si Naruto esta así es por culpa de tu veneno ¿No, Sakura? —dijo Kakashi. Sakura gruño en respuesta.

—¿V-veneno? —preguntó Hinata aterrada.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes Hinata-chan no es nada —intentó tranquilizarla Sakura.

Hinata no quiso saber que ocurrió en su encuentro con el Uchiha pero a decir verdad no tenia un buen presentimiento de aquello. Por otra parte, Naruto lucia feliz y mas relajado, por lo que dedujo todo estaría bien por lo menos por un tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba tenía un humor de perros literalmente. Hinata camino mas deprisa preparándose para lo que venia. Era mejor alejarse de la explosion.

—¡Hago todo lo que me pides —inicio—, incluso encuentro a Sasuke —Hinata formó una mueca, ella también había ayudado— y ¡¿Como me lo pagas?! Y encima de todo, Sasuke se nos escapa ¡Otra vez!

—¡Kiba deja ya de lloriquear 'ttebayo!

—¡Y me lo dices tú que llevas lloriqueando desde que empezó este rollo con Sasuke de aquí y Sasuke de allá!

Entonces Sai se sumo a la pelea. Hinata dejo de prestar atención y camino más rápido. Todavía escuchaba la voz ronca de Naruto diciendo su nombre... su piel... sus labios. ¡Por dios! Necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso.

Al lado suyo, y sin saber en que momento la había alcanzado, estaba Naruto mirando al frente.

Él murmuro algo que para ella fue imposible escuchar.

—¿Qué? —cuestiono incomodo.

Naruto levanto la mirada con un sonrojo adornado sus mejillas.

—D-digo que todavía no le he dicho nada a Sakura-chan 'ttebayo... y por ahora no pienso hacerlo.

Ella se detuvo en seco y el Uzumaki la miro.

Los ojos de Naruto poseían un brillo juguetón, atrevido e inocente. Su mirada transmitió todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.

Todavía existe una posibilidad.

Y no la desaprovecharía.

 **.**

 **.**

Y bueeeeno... luego de tanto tiempo he vuelto. Pensé que seria más fácil desde que los exámenes en la escuela terminaron pero no fue así ¡Hermoso!

Pero lo he intentado, y me he tomado un tiempo para escribir este intento de "What if...?" Como ya sabrán, esto es un invento de mi alocada mente que ha pensado "Que hubiera pasado si Hinata hubiera escuchado la declaración de Sakura" incluyendo una escena que seguro no hubiera pasado pero yo quería que pasado. ¡Osea! ¡Un Beso!

Como sea, dejando de lado mis problemas mentales, espero que les haya gustado. :D

Nos leeremos en la próxima.

Pd: Algunos diálogos pertenecen al manga original.


End file.
